Little Blossoms
by pockybear2323
Summary: A flower for each couple. Kutau, Yairi, Amuto and Rimahiko. Sry all Tadamu fans! I greatly accept critisism! Pls R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Roses

**P&B: Yet another story from yours truly! It'll be about Shugo Chara and the numerous couples like Kutau, Amuto, Yairi and Rimahiko. I got the idea from "Delicious!" So I thought about doing one about doing one about flowers.**

**Rain: Pls enjoy, Pockybear owns nothing but me!**

**P&B: Thx, now on with the story!**

Chapter 1: Roses

Utau was just finishing up her concert and was about to go off stage when a brown headed boy appeared jumped on to the stage. Yes, everyone knew they were in a relationship together. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" Utau cried in an attempted whisper.

"I'm here to give you flowers."

"How'd you get past security?"

"They already knew I was doing this."

He gave Utau the flowers and stuck his tongue out.

"When I saw these roses I thought of you. Very beautiful…"

"Thank you!"

"But if you're not careful, you get punctured by her thorns."

"What!"

"Well it's true!"

The audience burst into laughter.

"If you wanted to humiliate me in front of millions of people then you succeeded. Happy now?"

She was about to walk off stage but Kukai took her arm.

"But the thing is that roses are very delicate, that's why they need their thorns, it's the only protection they have."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you don't need to shoot everyone with attitude to protect yourself. You've got me…"

He turned as red as a beet.

"Just so that I make myself clear that you always have me…"

He reached into the bouquet and pulled out… a small box.

Utau's POV.

Is this real, is he really doing it? Suddenly he knelt to the ground and opened the box. Inside it contained, a small black diamond ring:

.?Item_ID=5027&iCat_id=40035

He is.

I can't believe it.

Until I hear it.

"Utau, I will be with you night and day, whenever you need me I will be with you. So you don't need to use those thorns. This audience has to remember this as proof of my promise. So please, Utau, Hoshina Utau, will you marry me?"

Oh my god.

I heard him say it.

I'm hearing whispers in the crowd, whispers of excitement.

I try to keep face, try to hide my feelings, but I'm about to burst.

And I have him in a tight kiss.

"I think that's a yes!"

"Duh!"

The whole crowd goes into a flurry of excitement.

I take him into a death-lock and say:

"But you better promise not to humiliate me ever again! You got that?"

"Y-y-yes! *cough* Now let go of me! *cough*"

_I will stay with you._

_Through thick and thin._

_Through richer or poorer._

_Through life and death._

_Cause' when I need you…_

_You will be there too._

**P&B: OMG, I was almost gonna cry!**

**Rain: M-m-me too!**

**A-a-a-anyways…. Toon in next time peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2: Yellow Tulips

**P&B: Hello peepos, I'm back with pt 2 of Little Blossoms!**

**Rain: Yey!**

**P&B: I own nothing (sadly) except Rain (good enough).**

**Rain: Let's get this party started!**

Nagihiko's POV.

"Nagihiko!"

"What is it Rima-chan?"

"I got you flowers!"

"But Rima-chan, I'm a guy."

"So, you were a _girl_ for, how many years was it?"

"Ha ha, very funny, Rima-chan."

Me and Rima-chan were in a town known for its flower fields because of a school trip we had to go to. Right now we are in a flower field for tourists. They said that we were allowed to roam freely and pick the flowers there.

"I got you Jasmines, some Queen's Anne's Lace, Lisianthus and some Lilies! But I got some for myself, Sweetpeas, Gladiolus, Zinnias and some yellow tulips!"

"What picks! So you're saying that I have delicate femininity (Queen's Anne Lace), grace and elegance (Jasmine), I'm calming (Lisianthus) and I forgot what Lilies meant.

"Hey where did you learn that?"

"In class, did you ever listen?"

"About that…."

"Anyways, do you want to know the meaning of your flowers?"

"Yup!"

"Well, Sweetpea means shyness, Gladiolus means strength of character, Zinnias mean thoughts of friends and Yellow Tulips mean…. You're hopelessly in love with someone."

Right there, I swore that she changed colors a bit.

"Rima-chan, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just… I swear I did not know what those flowers meant, but somehow, they kind of match our personalities!"

"HUH! Those flowers don't match my personality AT ALL!"

"Oh yeah? Well it suit's Nadeshiko's personality so I wanna give them to Nadeshiko!"

Yup, that's right, Rima has been _begging_ for Nadeshiko lately.

"Rima-chan not now…"

"But I want Nadeshiko!"

"Fine, but tell me who you like first!"

"Whadaya mean!"

"I mean before you said that the flowers match your personality, and you had a flower that meant you like someone."

"Hey, that's personal!"

"Come on!"

"Fine, I'll tell you after Nadeshiko comes!"

"Ugh, here we go."

I entered a bathroom and came out with my hair pulled back into a ponytail, my pants pulled up and my jacket fit to be like a skirt.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting!"

"Na-na-na-Nadeshiko!"

All of a sudden she rushed to me and pulled me into a great big hug. And then after we went to have a small break on a benchin front of a beautiful fountain.

"Nadeshiko, I missed you!"

"I missed you too… Now tell me Rima-chan, who are you in love with?"

"You promise not to tell?"

I nodded.

"Well Nadeshiko you see… (whispering) I'm in love with… Your brother."

My heart stopped pounding, I didn't believe it, I just had to ask her.

"Y-y-you mean Nagihiko?"

"Yes that is right."

I cupped one of her ears in my hands and whispered to her:

"You know what, you should have picked some Yellow Tulips for Nagihiko."

I swear I felt a jolt come from Rima-chan. I returned to my original position and gave her a small, cute grin.

"Who does he like?"

I stood up and said:

"Well you see, he likes the Queen of Comedy."

Her eyes opened wider than I thought was normal.

"He likes… Me?"

"Of course, who wouldn't?"

She jumped onto me and gave me a GIGANTIC hug. I set her down. She went on her tiptoes and took my face in her hands. Her hands went up to my ponytail and all of a sudden, she yanked off the ribbon holding my hair up.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"I don't want Nadeshiko anymore."

"You mean you don't want her now?"

"I don't want her _ever again._"

With that she pulled the jacket from my waist and pant legs fell down. She put my jacket on herself.

"It's impolite not to offer your jacket to your _girlfriend_, boy."

"Hey, you called me a boy, and plus you called yourself my girlfriend!"

"Of course, I like you, you like me, so we're practically boyfriend-girlfriend."

I gave her a big smile.

"Let's go back to the hotel, Rima-chan."

I put my arm on her shoulders.

Along the way Rima told me to stop beside a garbage can.

She took out my ribbon from one of her pockets.

"One step to the future, here we go!"

With that she stuffed the ribbon in the garbage.

"Wait Rima-chan, are you sure you want to do this?"

"It's not just me, it's you too, let's let go of the past, let's forget Nadeshiko, I don't need her anymore, I have you."

She gave me yet another big hug, not that I minded that.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, I love you."

"I love you too, Rima."

You know, in school plays, I always was that princess in the tower waiting to be saved, but now, in this story, I'm the prince charming. And it feels great.

**P&B: So, that was the second chapter of Little Blosoms.**

**Rain: Yes we know that this one wasn't that good.**

**P&B: You deserve to shower me with criticism T-T**

**Rain: Hope you R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dandelions

**P&B: We are back in town peeps, and with another story too!**

**Rain: Hope you didn't miss us too much!**

**P&B: Don't wanna take ur time so I don't own anything and blah blah blah.**

**Rain: Game start!**

Chapter 3 of Little Blossoms

"Onee-Chan, I brought you something!"

Yaya turned around with a great big smile on her face. Today was her shift to babysit Tsubasa's kindergarten buddies. At first she was forced into helping around and about, but as time flew, she grew used to it and now she loves taking care of the little kids! Although she still has her chara and her baby-ish attitude. Pepe-Chan went to go hang out with Ran, Miki, Su, Daichi, Rhythm and Musashi

"What is it, Yuki-kun?"

"I brought you these pretty flowers I found near the fence!"

They were yellow flowers otherwise known as dandelions

"Oh, thank you so much, Yaya-chan likes them soooo much!"

"It's nothing Onee-Chan!" Yuki said, blushing.

She put a grand smile as Yuki ran to play with his friends.

"Why would the Ace be so happy about dandelions? According to my research, they are not beautiful and always pulled out."

Oh right, Kairi was working with her too.

"Well too bad, Yaya loves dandelions!" Yaya yelled followed by a pout and her hands planted firmly on her waist giving her the bossy look.

"Why would you love those unuseful plants?"

"Well, Yaya thinks that it's not fair for dandelions that they always get pulled out or hated, they deserve to be loved!"

Yaya walked away to play with the children and left the great Kairi Sanjo to think of a comeback.

.:.:.:Months later:.:.:.

Febuary, the great love month, she was disappointed though, there was this festival she wanted to go to. It was 7:00pm and all of a sudden her phone started to buzz, it was a text.

Caller ID: Iinchou (did I spell it right?)

Ace, can I meet you at the Kashigo Café* in an hour? I have some matters to discuss with you.

Weird, Yaya thought. Why would Iinchou want to meet up now? She put on her winter jacket and scarf and walked to the café. When she arrived Kairi was already waiting for her.

"You arrived 30 seconds after the designated time; I wish you would be more on schedule."

"Yaya hurried here and on such short notice! Couldn't Iinchou be a little less strict?"

Kairi sighed and pulled a chair out for Yaya, she sat and snatched a menu.

"Waaaaa, so many sweets and candy, what should I get Iinchou? Sourire de L'Ange or Angel Devil Roll Cake?"

"Get whatever you want, I'll pay for it."

"Thank you Kairi!"

Kairi was surprised that Ace called him by his real first name and not by Iinchou like she always does. But he shook it off and continued looking at the menu.

The waitress arrived at their table.

"Hello, my name is Rumi, may I take your order?"

"Yes, Yaya wants one Sourire De L'Ange, one piece of the Angel Devil Roll Cake and one plate of assorted Macarons."

"I would like a piece of the Mille Crepe and a cup of tea please."

"Would that be all?"

"Yup!"

"Please wait a moment!" The waitress said with a big smile on her face as she gracefully went towards the kitchen.

"So," Yaya asked, propping her her head onto her hands, resting her elbows on the glass table. "What did you want to talk about?"

"O-o-oh, I just wanted to talk about the repairs we have to make and all the paperwork we have to fill out." Kairi stuttered.

Wait, since when did the great Kairi stutter? Yaya, cocked her head and gave him a confused expression.

"Thank you for waiting!" Rumi said as she put down all the plates she had been balancing onto the table. They immediately started to eat.

"OMG! This is so good! Iinchou, how did you ever find a place like this?" Yaya squealed.

"Oh," Kairi responded, putting down his fork, "I know the couple that owns this café, they've studied at a really big school specialized for sweet making."

"Aww, cool! Yaya wants to make sweets too!"

After a while they had finished the dishes. Kairi paid even though Yaya insisted on paying. They were walking along a boardwalk when they saw bright lights and a giant Ferris wheel. Yaya's eyes brightened as they set onto the carnival in the distance. Kairi looked in the same direction and saw it too, and then he took the girl's hand and dragged her towards the carnival.

"H-hey, Kairi! Why are you dragging me! H-h-hold on! Yaya can walk by herself!" Yaya screamed, surprised at how fast he can run. He didn't look like the type that was really that good at sprinting.

Once they arrived he let go, Yaya panting hard, Kairi looking no-where near tired. The girl felt his hand slip away from hers and his warmth had gone away. All that was left was this tingling sensation that Yaya couldn't describe. 'Weird', she thought, before she knew what was happening, she was actually longing for that hand, rough from sword practice but warm like the sun. Speaking of the sun, it had fully set and in its place was a beautiful, bright and yellow crescent in the sky. Kairi looked at the scene before him, before it was just a small sight from where they were before, but now, it looked like a fantastic city of lights.

"Oh yeah!" Yaya said, jumping up and down. "I've heard of it, the White Night carnival! Actually it's called Nuit en Blanche (P&B: Awsome carnival, I've been only one time though), it started from Paris and Japan wanted to be a part of it! One night only! Yaya thought she couldn't go because everyone was busy!" She yelled ecstatically.

Now it was Yaya's turn to drag Kairi around. First, they rid the ferris wheel, Yaya looking down all the time and Kairi just trying not to vomit. Then they took a look at the photo shoot, they even got to get professional photos taken by photographers! Yaya was posing all these funny positions. After, they went to race down on the slide, Yaya won, and Kairi now owes Yaya a hot chocolate. They went to the wall of words and they recorded their visit on the wall. Kairi wrote in permenant marker '2012 visit, Kairi and Yaya, :D'. Yaya saw the smiley face and gaped at it.

"What's wrong, Ace?"

"Yaya never knew that you can do a smiley face, it's out of Iinchou's character!"

Kairi smiled and said: "I'm not as serious as you think."

Yaya blushed at his smile and looked away. They rushed to get in front of the stage for a performance from DJ Pee&Bee. (P&B: YESH~ I luv being DJ!) They started to fist pump and it was fun. (P&B: Sry but it think you should play 'Watch Out' by Alex Gaudino, I don't own anything, remember that.) The beat was so easy to dance to. It felt like a club even if it wasn't, thank goodness, they were only 12. Sweaty bodies rubbing against each other, the music loud in their ears, it was a party. Yaya was smiling the whole time. Later, they went to another café, La Coccinelle, for some hot chocolate. Yaya sipped up some of her hot chocolate and gave a large "Ahhhh~".

"Ace."

"What's up Kairi-Kun?"

"Did, you enjoy?"

"Hmm?"

"Tonight." He said, blushing hard. He did so many things that were out of character for him, but, it felt refreshing, very _fun_. He's never really had this much fun ever since Amu told him to find someone else. He gave up, a first for him. You know who was there when he was down in the dumps? Yup, you're right, no-one but the Ace. He wanted to repay her for everything she's done. She done so much more than comfort him, he took him around, to this same festival. To release the stress, she said, to let loose and be crazy. He didn't do much; his crazy to other people would be just like writing a smiley face on a piece of paper. But, Yaya knew, and she acknowledged it.

"Oh, of course! Yaya loved it! We came here last year, don't you remember Iinchou?"

She didn't know that he wouldn't forget for the world.

"Yes, I remember, Ace."

"Yaya, call Yaya Yaya."

He smiled. "Ok, Yaya-Sempai."

She turned away, a slight pinkish blush painting her cheeks. She stirred her hot chocolate calmly, a first for Yaya, calm… Ha, she's never really been calm before. It just came naturally with Kairi, that sweet and sleepy feeling. Then again, her heart beats so hard when he smiles or touches her. Lately it's been worse, now just standing next to him gives her this fluttery feeling… What is this? How can someone be so calm but excited at the same time? This really doesn't make any sense…

It was late and she couldn't believe that they still had somewhere to go! 'It's like he planned the whole thing…' She thought as Kairi told her they had to go to this special place. Then she was once again dragged by the great Kairi.

"A park?" Yaya questioned, stepping through the gates separating the beautiful scenery from the busy streets on the other side. There was a pond and a waterfall, both frozen, the ice sparkling from the rays of the moon, a blanket of snow covering the trees and benches. The place had a pretty little bluish glow around it.

"Yes, Ac-I mean Yaya. I need to tell you something."

Yaya blushed. 'As if, he would tell me _that_. That would be extreme. There's no way.'

He reached into his backpack and pulled out a bouquet, of _dandelions?_ He smiled shyly and handed them to Yaya. She took them cautiously, her eyes widened as she recognized the type of plant.

"I decided to take up gardening and I immediately thought of dandelions."

"You still remembered what Yaya said that long ago?"

"Of course. It left a great impact on me. I swore to myself when Amu told me to give up, then I would never be with anyone else. But then you came along and put your hand around my shoulders and said that maybe there are other fish in the sea. That it could have been worse. You took me to that exact same festival and made me have fun."

"But, how did Kairi-Kun raise dandelions when we're in the winter?" She said, flustered.

"Haven't you ever heard of potted plants? Yeah, the florist looked at me weirdly when I asked for dandelions." They both started laughing hysterically.

"You know, sometimes, Kairi-Kun is such a dandelion. He's a pain in the butt sometimes, but he's still has his best qualities." She said as she took his hand her fingers intertwined with his. She had realized what that bubbly feeling was when she was with him, the butterflies in her stomach as he held her hand. It was something she had never experienced before, but, she was willing to give it a try.

"Hey, you know that you're a dandelion too, you are really bothersome but-"

He was cut off by the touch of the girl's lips. The soft feeling surprised him at first, but then they quickly melted into each other. It was pure bliss for the now, couple. Unfortunately, breathing was a necessity.

"As I was saying," He said while lifting his finger to position his glasses correctly, the other hand, still in his. "You're a pain, but you're still a flower in your own ways." He said, giving Yaya a warm and loving smile.

The girl giggled hugging her boyfriend tightly. His arms wrapped around her, as if he let go, then she'd float away. They stayed there in that position hours, it seemed, but who cared, they were in their own little world-

"Hey Kairi, whatever happened to repairs and paperwork?"

"Totally forgotten."

"Good."

The end.

**P&B: So, how was that? Huh?**

**Rain: Pretty ok, but you could use a lot more work.**

**P&B: Just as I expected. *sigh* I shouldn't even bother thinking that it was good….**

**Rain: Hey peoples, please R&R and also, there's a thing on OC people needed in pockybear's stories for Shugo Chara characters. If you have time please check it out!**

**P&B: Pockybear signing off!**


End file.
